Kevin Whitney's Choice
ChannelFiveRockz's TV-spoof of "Chuck's Choice" Cast *Chuck McFarlane - Kevin Whitney (Krypto the Superdog) *Misha - Andrea Sussman (Krypto the Superdog) *UD - Woody Woodpecker *Norm McFarlane - Bladley Whitney (Krypto the Superdog) *Joey - Ren (The Ren & Stimpy Show) *Ellen McFarlane - Mrs. Whitney (Krypto the Superdog) *Ash - Mina (Bunnicula) *Misha's Mom and Dad - King Alfire and Queen Griddle (Blazing Dragons) *Alfie - Stimpy (The Ren & Stimpy Show) *Biff Adonis - Mr. Horse (The Ren & Stimpy Show) *Ms. Cho - Burnce (Duckman) *Dr. Crown - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Coach Dwayne - Slap T. Pooch (Oh Yeah! Cartoons) *Chilly Parchuway - Barney Bear *Pepper - Grace (Being Ian) *Borkle - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Mishina - Butch (Droopy) *Eggman - Donald Duck (Disney) *Future Misha - Leslie McGroarty (Itsy Bitsy Spider) *Cop Chicken #1 - Greg (PJ Masks) *Cop Chicken #2 - Cameron (PJ Masks) *Skunk - Skunk (Skunk Fu!) *Longley Goodenmeyer - Sam (Totally Spies) *Nikole Denishlea - Alex (Totally Spies) *Nicetherine Nixta - Clover (Totally Spies) *Dark Dingo - Digeri Dingo (Taz-Mania) *Puffin Puffin - Batso (Happily Ever After) *Monkey Pirate - Batty Koda (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) *Monkey Pirate's Crew - Various Characters *Sharks - Hyenas (The Lion King) *Stella - Yumi (Code Lyoko) *Bella - Sissi (Code Lyoko) *Sally - Sandi Crocker (Being Ian) *Penny - Marsha (Bunnicula) *Jenny - Becky (Bunnicula) *Coach Rachel - Alyssa (My Dad the Rock Star) *Coach Francis - Willy (My Dad the Rock Star) *Principal Naomi - Oblina (Aaaahh!! Real Monsters) *Detectives Alex Williams - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SqaurePants) *Jack Gunn - Wentell T. Wolf (Taz-Mania) *Mike Portley - X-5 (Atomic Betty) *Evil Misha - Hazel (Little Charmers) *Anit-Chuck - Zak Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) *Anit-Sally - Lacey (Sunny Day) *Nega UD - Duckman *G'nooki - SpongeBob SquarePants *G'Dook - Garfield *Brunette Defender of Galgatraz - Luna Loud (The Loud House) *Princess Von Sprinkles - Shimmer (Shimmer and Shine) *Constance Bagelschmidt - Tommy Turnbull (Robotboy) *Rex Chisel-Chin - Pocoyo *Princess Butt Breaker - Blair (Sunny Day) *Missy - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Azataroth - Harvey Kinkle (Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Annie Cooper - Amaya (PJ Masks) *Niceicia - Vampirina *Molly Kemper - Teodora (Legend Quest) *Reggie Vaughn - Ollie (Rolie Polie Ollie) *Sarah Fairlchi - Pearlie *Kim - Connor (PJ Masks) *Maria - Haruka/Helga (Ape Escape) *Katie - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) *Helena - Rox (Sunny Day) *Seed - Liam McLoud (Rusty Rivets) *Branch - Miss Moon *Movi - Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) *Tim Jackson - Kaka (Buzzu in the Intergalactic School) *Tony - Mighty Max *Thomas - Wil (PINY Institute of New York) *Karl Stevens - ??? *Brock - ??? *Tyler - Joey Felt (Atomic Puppet) *Jennifer Shope - Pauline Bell (Atomic Bell) *Kevin - Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice) *Roach - Mr. Whiskers (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Memnock - Dave (Camp Lazlo) *Zenblock - Ping-Pong (Camp Lazlo) *Count Venamus - V.V Argost (The Secret Saturdays) *Amy - Misha (Chuck's Choice) *Jenny Wakeman - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *Brad - Garrett (Nella The Princess Knight) *Tuck - Sam (PINY Institute of New York) *Chuck - Sunil Nevla (Littlest Pet Shop) *Starley - Russell Ferguson (Littlest Pet Shop) *Finley - Vinnie Terrio (Littlest Pet Shop) *Star Butterfly - Poemi Watanabe (Puni Puni Poemi) *Marco Diaz - Jay Fritter (Zeke's Pad) *Jackie Lynn Thomas - True (True and the Rainbow Kingdom) *Ludo - Rancid Rabbit (CatDog) *Bunsen - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Mikey - Zick (Monster Allergy) *Darcy - Lay Memery (Monster Allergy) *Amanda - Evil Leah (Shimmer and Shine) *Frankie Pamplemouse - Rise (Alice Or Alice) *Pipsqueak - Seven (Little Charmers) *Mr. Squiggles - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *Num Nums - Kessie (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Chunk - Bunnicula *Ellen Pamplemouse - Wendy White (Poochini's Yard) *Stanley Pamplemouse - Walter White (Poochini's Yard) *Ami - G (Kuu Kuu Harajuku) *Yumi - Angel (Kuu Kuu Harajuku) *Kaz - Yam Roll *Twist - Travis Beast (Regal Academy) *Shout - Johnny Test *Marina - Jessicake (Shopkins) *Kiki - Narizinho (Yellow Woodpecker Ranch) *Bo Monkey - Tom Sawyer *Leo - Marty (ToonMarty) *Quincy - Ben (Ben 10) *June - Sunny (Sunny Day) *Annie - Lavender (Little Charmers) *Rocket - Top Cat *Big Jet - Ludo (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) *Rocko - Kohane Hatoya (Anima Yell!) *Heffer Wolfe - Hizume Arima (Anima Yell!) *Filburt Turtle - Uki Sawatari (Anima Yell!) *Ed - ??? *Edd - ??? *Eddy - ??? *Hazel - Stacy Hirano (Phineas and Ferb) *Posie - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Lavender - Emiru/Cure Macherie (HUGtto! Precure) *Dexter - Kody Kapow *Dee Dee - Kasumi Tomine (Alien 9) *Mandark - Lewis (Mystery Skulls) Gallery Kevin whitney by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d90sh7v.jpg|Kevin Whitney as Chuck McFarlane Andrea sussman by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dbs12x4.jpg|Andrea Sussman as Misha Woody woodpecker by ohyeahcartoonsfan-da2rati.jpg|Woody Woodpecker as UD Bailey.jpg|Bailey as Norm McFarlane Ren-hoek-ren-and-stimpy-show-9.23.jpg|Ren Hoek as Joey Mrs._Whitney.jpg|Mrs. Whitney as Ellen McFarlane Mina2.png|Mina as Ash Griddle.jpg|Queen Griddle as Misha's Mom Allfire.jpg|Allfire as Misha's Dad Stimpson-stimpy-j-cat-ren-and-stimpy-show-73.5.jpg|Stimpy as Alfie Mister Horse.png|Mr. Horse as Biff Adonis Bernice_Duckman.jpg|Bernice as Ms. Cho Daffy Duck in The Looney Tunes Show.jpg|Daffy Duck as Dr. Crown Barney_Bear.jpg|Barney Bear as Chilly Parchuway Slap_T._Pooch.jpg|Slap T. Pooch as Coach Dwayne Grace-chou-lam-being-ian-8.51.jpg|Grace as Pepper Wile E Coyote.png|Wile E. Coyote as Borkle Butch_Dog.jpg|Butch Dog as Mishina Donald duck version.jpg|Donald Duck as Eggmen Disney•Hyperion's Itsy Bitsy Spider opening.mp4 000048477.jpg|Leslie McGroarty as Future Misha Greg.png|Grey as Chicken Cop #1 Cameron.png|Cameron as Cop Chicken #2 Skunk skunk fu.png|Skunk as Skunk TotallySpies-character large 332x363 sam.jpg|Sam as Longley Goodenmeyer TotallySpies-character large 332x363 clover.jpg|Clover as Niceole Denishlea TotallySpies-character large 332x363 alex.jpg|Alex as Nicetherine Nixta DigeriDingo.jpg|Digeri Dingo as Dark Dingo Batso.jpeg|Batso as Puffin Puffin BattyKoda.jpg|Batty Koda as Monkey Pirate Hyenas (The Lion King).jpg|Hyenas as Sharks Yumi_0057.jpg|Yumi as Stella Secondaires_0501.jpg|Sissi as Bella Sandi-crocker-being-ian-40.2.jpg|Sandi Crocker as Sally Marsha.png|Marsha as Penny Becky (1).png|Becky as Jenny alyssa-my-dad-the-rock-star-34.7.jpg|Alyssa as Coach Rachel Willy-zilla-my-dad-the-rock-star-3.85.jpg|Willy as Coach Francis Oblina.jpg|Oblina as Principal Naomi Mr. Krabs (TV Series).jpg|Mr. Krabs as Detectives Alex Willams WentellTWolf.png|Wentell T. Wolf as Jack Gunn X-5.png|X-5 as Mike Portley Hazel of Little charmers.jpg|Hazel as Evil Misha Secret-saturdays-character-zak.png|Zak Saturday as Anti-Chuck Duckman.png|Duckman as Nega UD Garfield by is6ca.jpg|Garfield as G'Dook SpongeBob.jpg|SpongeBob SqaurePants as G'nooki Luna Loud.png|Luna Loud as Brunette Defender of the Galgtraz Shimmer from Shimmer and Shine.png|Shimmer as Princess Von Sprinkles Tommy_Turnbull.png|Tommy Turebull as Constance Bagelschmidt pocoyo1.png|Pocoyo as Rex Chisel-Chin Blair.png|Blair as Princess Butt Breaker Lola Loud.PNG|Lola Loud as Missy Harvey.jpg|Harvey Kinkle as Azatharoth Amaya_W.png|Amaya as Annie Cooper Vampirina_Hauntly.png|Vampirina as Niceicia Teodora Villavicencio.png|Teodora as Molly Kemper Connor.png|Conner as Kim Rox.png|Rox as Helena Mightymax.png|Mighty Max as Tony Haruka-helga-ape-escape-pumped-primed-54.9.jpg|Haruka/Helga as Maria Star Butterfly.jpg|Star Butterfly as Movi Joey Felt.png|Joey Felt as Tyler Bowman Pauline Bell Atomic Puppet.jpg|Pauline Bell as Jennifer Shope Chuck McFarlane.png|Chuck McFarlane as Kevin Mr-whiskers-brandy-and-mr-whiskers-74.2.jpg|Mr. Whisker as Roach Dave and Ping Pong.jpg|Dave and Ping Pong as Zenblock and Memnock V.V. Argost Kur Stone 2.png|V.V. Argost as Count Venamus Misha.png|Misha as Amy Blythe-17.jpg|Blythe Baxter as Jenny Wakeman Sir_Garrett.png|Garrett as Brad Sam.square.png|Sam as Tuck Sunil_nevla_by_shnakes-d6i6jj7.png|Sunil as Chuck Russell_vector_5_by_fercho262-d6mjz2g.png|Russell as Starley Vinnie-terrio.png|Vinnie as Finley Poemi Watanabe.jpg|Poemi Watanabe as Star Butterfly jay-zekes-pad-6.22.jpg|Jay as Marco Diaz True.png|True as Jackie Lynn Thomas Rancid Rabbit.jpg|Rancid Rabbit as Ludo Red.png|Red as Bunsen Ezekiel zick-1-.jpg|Zick as Mikey Lay memory by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dagl23h.jpg|Lay Memory as Darcy Leah.png|Evil Leah as Amanda Rise-alice-or-alice-siscon-nii-san-to-futago-no-imouto-139017.jpg|Rise as Frankie Pamplemouse Roger Rabbit.png|Roger Rabbit as Mr. Squiggles Kessie.jpg|Kessie as Num Nums Bunnicula.png|Bunnicula as Chunk Kuu Kuu Harajuku G Gwen Stefani Promo Art 2.jpg|G as Ami Angel.jpg|Angel as Yumi Yam Roll.jpg|Yam Roll as Kaz TM cast Marty.jpg|Marty as Leo Ben 23 render.png|Ben as Quincy Sunny.png|Sunny as June 2783023 1.jpg|Lavender as Annie Top-Cat.jpg|Top Cat as Rocket Ludo.png|Ludo as Big Jet Kasumi-tomine-alien-nine-82.6.jpg|Kasumi Tomine as Dee Dee Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Chuck's Choice TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Teletoon and YTV Spoofs